Influenza virus is a member of Orthomyxoviridae family. There are three subtypes of influenza viruses, designated influenza A, influenza B, and influenza C. The influenza virion contains a segmented negative-sense RNA genome, which encodes the following proteins: hemagglutinin (HA), neuraminidase (NA), matrix (M1), proton ion-channel protein (M2), nucleoprotein (NP), polymerase basic protein 1 (PB1), polymerase basic protein 2 (PB2), polymerase acidic protein (PA), and nonstructural protein 2 (NS2). The HA, NA, M1, and M2 proteins are membrane associated, whereas NP, PB1, PB2, PA, and NS2 are nucleocapsid associated proteins. The M1 protein is the most abundant protein in influenza particles. The HA and NA proteins are envelope glycoproteins, responsible for virus attachment and penetration of the viral particles into the cell, and the sources of the major immunodominant epitopes for virus neutralization and protective immunity. Both HA and NA proteins are considered the most important components for prophylactic influenza vaccines.
Each year, seasonal influenza causes over 300,000 hospitalizations and 36,000 deaths in the U.S. alone (Simonsen et al., Lancet Infect Dis 7:658-66, 2007). The emergence of the novel H1N1 influenza virus in 2009 demonstrated how quickly a new influenza pandemic can sweep across the world.
There are currently two influenza vaccine approaches licensed in the United States—the inactivated, split vaccine and the live-attenuated virus vaccine. The inactivated vaccines can efficiently induce humoral immune responses but generally only poor cellular immune responses. Live virus vaccines cannot be administered to immunocompromised or pregnant patients due to their increased risk of infection. Thus, a need exists for a broadly protective influenza virus vaccine.